


Una peligrosa combinación

by Louta27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Are Known, Drama, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Italian Mafia, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Romance? Ya veremos que pasa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louta27/pseuds/Louta27
Summary: Luego de perder a mi familia terminé convirtiéndome en lo que más odio; un pirata. Sin embargo es divertido estar con mis amigos, lo único que me falta ahora es ser mafioso. Espera, ¿qué...?





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba con mi mamá dando un paseo, como todos los días. Pasábamos por un pequeño mercado para luego ir a la panadería y pasar a saludar en la florería; ¡allí siempre me regalaban una flor distinta! Hoy era un clavel, la verdad es que no sé de flores, pero mi mamá me dice siempre como se llama. Apenas llegamos a casa puse la pequeña flor en un vaso con agua y ayude a mi mamá a ordenar las compras. 

Mi papá nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba de viaje. Cuando volvía me traía algún regalo, casi siempre eran para coleccionar. Mamá siempre me cuidó sola, ella es la que me ayuda cuando pasa algo o me castiga cuando tiene que corregirme. No es que no quiera a mi papá, pero me parece injusto que ella tenga que hacer todo mientras él viaja. 

Luego de ordenar nos pusimos a cocinar algo delicioso, generalmente hacemos de más para luego repartirlo a aquellos que tiene menos que nosotros; claro que esto solo ocurre cuando nos sobra un poco de plata, ya que el suelo de mi mamá no es que sea grande. Hoy cocinamos guiso con muchas, muchas papas. 

Nana puso tres platos llenos en la mesa. Al parecer hoy llega papá, y lo demás se lo llevo para poder repartirlo. Mientras ella estaba afuera, coloque los vasos con los cubiertos y puse varias hogazas de pan esparcidas por la mesa. Luego de eso, salí afuera con nuestra jarra para llenarla de agua. Cuando volvía me encontré a mi padre entrando a la casa, por lo cual no dudé en dejar la jarra cuidadosamente en el suelo para después salir corriendo y saltar sobre su espalda. Entre risas, comenzó a correr como si fuese un caballito por toda la sala para después bajarme y darme un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando mamá llego, dejó la hoya en la cocina y corrió a abrazarlo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Decidí dejarlos solos un rato, por lo cual fui a buscar la jarra que deje atrás y colocarla sobre la mesa. Comimos, charlamos, hicimos un juego de palabras y luego mi mamma decidió ir a dormir un rato, se notaba exhausta. Papá aprovechó esto para llevarme a un lugar que mami no quería que yo fuese; el puerto. No entiendo porque ella no quiere que valla, pero no le dije que no a mi papá.  
En todo el camino estuvo hablando de distintos tipos de barcos, cómo se crearon, para qué se utilizan, de todos los diseños que él conocía. Cuando llegamos, habló con un conocido suyo y nos dejo subir a un barco. ¡Era un barco pirata! Claro, sin piratas, ya que este barco había sido confiscado por la marina tras un enfrentamiento con ellos. 

Mi papá me guió con mucha emoción hasta el timón y comenzó a explicarme lo básico de cómo manejar uno de estos. Sí, mi papá era un friki de los barcos. Presté mucha atención a sus explicaciones y traté de memorizar cada una de sus palabras, ya que esto parecía ser algo muy importante para él. Luego de una hora y media de palabras y palabras, decidimos volver a casa antes de que mamma se desespere al enterarse donde estuve. Pareciera que ella tiene un trauma con el agua o los barcos, pero nunca me quiere decir cuando se lo pregunto. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con mamma despierta, por lo cual decidimos salir a pasear nuevamente.

Fuimos por los caminos de siempre, tampoco es que hubiese mucho que ver en un pueblo tan pequeño. Terminamos a las afueras de este, en un pequeño descampado con algunas flores esparcidas entre el pasto. Siempre que papá venia terminábamos aquí, según ellos aquí se habían conocido y era un lugar muy importante para ellos. Si era importante para mis padres, para mí también lo era. Estuvimos todo el día jugando en ese lugar, hasta que caímos rendidos al suelo. Me recosté en las piernas de mamma y me quedé dormido…

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última visita de mi papá, ya que este había muerto en un uno de sus viajes, o eso dijo mamma. Ahora tengo seis años, pero seguimos en la misma situación de antes, solo que Nana está un poco más decaída ahora. No importa lo que trate de hacer, su sonrisa no vuelve a ser la de ante. Es por ello que ahora yo sonrío por ella, siempre trato de contagiarle mi risa haciendo alguna payasada o dándole algún detalle.

Era de mañana y habíamos salido a hacer el recorrido de siempre, hoy la plata nos alcanzó lo justo para comer. Cuando pasamos por la florería no recibí nada, ya que esta había cerrado por bancarrota, al igual que muchos negocios en este mes. A principios de este, unos piratas venían continuamente a saquearnos para abastecerse, ya que no muy lejos de aquí al parecer se estaban enfrentando con otros piratas por un mapa, el cual al parecer era muy importante. Gracias a esto, muchas personas murieron o quedaron en las calles. A nosotros a duras penas nos alcanzaba para algo de pan y agua, ya que el negocio de mamma estaba a punto de caer.

Yo siempre trataba de sonreír, no quería ser una carga para mamma, no ahora que cada vez sonríe menos. Cuando comíamos le daba la mayoría de mi porción de pan, ya que se estaba comenzado a notar como ella estaba por enfermarse. Tenía la piel pálida y unas notorias ojeras. Pensaba que si se alimentara mejor, podría llegar a mejorar. Aunque con solamente pan nunca voy a cumplir mi objetivo, pero no teníamos nada mejor…

Antes de dormir su típica siesta de 20 minutos para después salir a trabajar, me dio un beso en la frente y acarició mis cabellos con una tierna sonrisa. Animado por esa acción, me dirigí al pueblo a buscarle un par de flores para intentar animarla. Quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. 

Automáticamente me dirigí al descampado para recogerlas; dos margaritas y tres flores rojas. Tarde un buen rato en ir y encontrar las flores que quería, claro, contando que me distraje ahuyentando a las palomas y a hablar con algún amigo. Cuando quise volver, vi como a lo lejos el pueblo parecía una mancha anaranjada. Me alarmé, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casa, en el camino podía ver algunos pequeños locales o casas ardiendo. La gente gritaba y corría desesperada del fuego, inclusive pude ver a algunos que tenían la ropa ardiendo… Tapé mis oídos con mis manos para evitar los gritos y corrí desesperado hasta llegar a mi casa. Pude escuchar como comenzaba un tiroteo, la gente gritaba y no se callaba. Piratas. Todo esto era su culpa…

Suspiré aliviado cuando vi mi casa desde lejos, pero el pánico me inundó cuando noté la puerta abierta de par en par. Entré en mi casa, pero no había nadie, por lo cual decidí fijarme en la plaza cerca de aquí. El fuego estaba peligrosamente cerca mío, a solo unas casa de la nuestra. Al correr un par de metros me encontré a mi mamma ayudando a algunas personas heridas, pero ella miraba en todas las direcciones, seguramente buscándome. Corrí a abrazarla por la espalda. Ella pegó un salto de sorpresa al verme, pero enseguida en sus ojos se acumularon las lágrimas y comenzó a abrazarme para luego repartirme un par de besos por mis mejillas y mi frente.

Entre los gritos, llantos y el sonido de las pistolas, comenzamos a correr para salir del pueblo e ir a refugiarnos a algún lugar lejos de aquí. Sin embargo cuando estábamos tan cerca de salir, tan cerca de poder salvarnos los dos, miramos hacia atrás al escuchar un estruendo. Cuando quise reaccionar, ella se puso delante de mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Un tiroteo, nos habíamos metido en el medio de un tiroteo. Piratas contra piratas, personas inocentes cayendo por simplemente estar cerca de ellos. 

Sentí el peso de mamma cada vez más, al igual que sentía como sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y como las lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta mojar el mío. Le habían disparado por la espalda. Comencé a entrar en desesperación y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer también. A pesar de dar su vida por protegerme, a pesar de estar muriendo, ella estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Le devolví como pude el gesto y le di rápidamente las flores, las cuales estaban prácticamente machacadas por todo esto. Con su mano temblorosa las agarró y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Te quiero, Tsuna… Co-corre… Por favor…

Su voz sonaba ahogada, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, más de sus lágrimas caían. Terminó la oración con un sollozo y me empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las flores sostenidas fuertemente contra su pecho, su hermoso vestido azul estaba manchado con barro y sangre. Sus labios estaban temblando, al igual que sus hombros y su sonrisa se estaba desfigurando a una mueca.

-Ve-vete…

La seguía mirando sin poder moverme. El tiroteo seguía y la gente corría sin ninguna esperanza de un lado a otro, pero yo no me podía mover.

-Por favor… -susurró-.

-Mamma…

-¡VETE!

Me asusté un poco al escuchar su grito, pero eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Te amo, mamma.

Al decirlo salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero que muera… La necesito, la extraño, la quiero demasiado… Sin embargo no podía volver, ella no quiere que yo muera, quiere que viva, que crezca y que sea feliz. Corrí lejos de allí, dejando atrás los gritos, el fuego, las armas y mi mamá…


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo viviendo en las calles desde entonces, aunque lo parezca la vida de esta forma no es tan difícil, por lo menos no cuando sabes por donde moverte. Al principio pude vivir unos meses sin recurrir a robar nada, haciendo algún que otro pequeño trabajo. Sin embargo hubo días que el hambre pudo vencer a las reglas. Al principio me atraparon muchas veces robando algo de comida debido a mi torpeza, pero ahora con trece años adquirí más agilidad. Hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir, pero igualmente trato de ayudar a los que están en mi misma situación. Tengo mi grupo de amigos, desde que llegue al pueblo vecino había alguno que otro niño que escapó como yo u algún otro que ya estaba en las calles. Dos de estos eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, nos encontramos a los pocos días de estar vagando por este nuevo pueblo.

Estuvimos solo nosotros tres durante unas semanas, hasta que nos encontramos a un par de hermanos que también eran huérfanos, aunque acabaron en esta situación unos pocos días antes de conocernos. Nunca supimos bien sus circunstancias, pero eso nunca nos impidió ayudarlos. Se presentaron como Mukuro y Chrome, él era dos años mayor que nosotros y ella tenía nuestra edad.

Todos nos apoyábamos y ayudábamos los unos a los otros. Mukuro, o cabeza de piña según algunos, era como el hermano mayor de todos. Él trataba de conseguirnos un trabajo, pero siempre terminábamos despedidos porque el dueño se enteraba que éramos ladrones. Aunque no le robemos nada a él, nuestra fama nos seguía. 

Sinceramente ya me estaba hartando de vivir así, algunas de las personas eran un pan de dios con nosotros, pero algunos hasta nos amenazaban con armas. Está bien, admito que los que nos amenazan son a los que le robamos, pero tampoco es que le sacamos joyas o dinero, solo un pedazo de pan; PAN. Pero bueno, supongo que sus reacciones eran normales. 

Hoy habíamos ido a la casa de una abuelita, la cual siempre nos convidaba de su almuerzo. Esta vez era pasta con salsa de tomate. Nos invitó a pasar dentro de su casa y nos sirvió unos platos con abundante pasta, al parecer hoy íbamos a comer bien. A la señora no le faltaba dinero, para nada. Ella vivía con todos los lujos gracias a su hijo, el cual la mantenía. Si fuese por ella, nos dejaría quedarnos a vivir en una habitación a cambio de ayudarla con los quehaceres, pero su hijo nos detesta. Siempre que nos ve cerca de ella nos saca a las patadas de su casa, no ponemos resistencia ya que él es un almirante de la marina y no queremos más problemas.

Antes de irnos le di un abrazo al cual la abuelita no se quejó, es más, sonrió y me devolvió el gesto. Cuando me separé de ella, Chrome le entregó unas florecitas que encontró creciendo por el pasto de camino hacia aquí. Miré algo melancólico ese gesto y salimos de su casa antes de que llegue su hijo para almorzar algo.   
Comenzamos a caminar hacia el puerto, ahora no teníamos nada que hacer y a mí me gustaba ver los barcos, subir a uno sería perfecto pero eso no es posible por ahora. Cuando estábamos por llegar escuchamos gritos de personas y podíamos ver como escapaban corriendo del puerto. La respuesta era simple, piratas. Los desgraciados habían vuelto para arruinarme la vida nuevamente, seguro. Se podía escuchar como la marina había intervenido en este atraco  
.   
En contra de la corriente, por pura curiosidad nos acercamos al lugar de los disparos. Bajo el mando del almirante, la marina había obligado mediante la fuerza a salir todos los piratas del barco para así enfrentarse a un intenso tiroteo y choque de espadas en tierra firme. Mientras mis amigos me jalaban de la ropa para salir corriendo, yo comencé a pensar e idear un plan. Era arriesgado, pero iba a servir para cambiar la rutina, bueno, eso o morir en el intento. Sonreí de costado.  
Fui rápidamente hasta la panadería cercana, la cual estaba abandonada por el tiroteo. Tomé toda la comida que pude y se la tiré a mis amigos. 

-¡Agarren todo lo que puedan y luego síganme! No tomen nada tan pesado.

Me miraron como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, ya que yo siempre estaba en contra de robar, pero en este momento no me importaba. Me importa una mierda si esta tienda va a quebrar luego de esto, yo quiero salir de aquí. Me dirigí a la caja que guardaba todo lo recaudado y saqué todo el dinero que había. Y debo recalcar, que había demasiado. Claro, ahora que lo pienso esta es una de las tiendas más caras y sus dueños son los más ricos de toda Italia ¿Qué hacen en este pueblucho? No lo sé y no me importa. Me sentí algo mal al tomar tanto dinero, pero si nos va bien se los voy a devolver. Lo juro. Algún día. Sí…

Cuando vi que todos tenían los bolsillos y manos llenas, los guié hasta por detrás de una casa que estaba a unos metros de donde peleaban. Como yo era el único con las manos libres tomé una chapa oxidada que había allí, esto nos venía de lo mejor. Ninguno de mis amigos había dicho nada hasta ahora, sabían que cuando se me metía algo en la cabeza no había quien me pare.

-Ahora, no se separen de mí y no dejen de correr no importa que.

-Kufufu, creo que volviste demente Tsunayoshi.

\- ¡No le hables así a Tsuna, cara de piña!

-Ma ma, cálmate Hayato, no es el momento para pelar.

Chrome se agarró fuertemente de mi brazo con algo de miedo, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de mi plan. Yo simplemente le dirigí una sonrisa ladina para luego salir corriendo. Puse la chapa de nuestro lado derecho para impedir que las nos hieran, al menos de muerte, y nuestra dirección era hacia el barco. Quiero adueñarme de ese barco pirata.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba sentado en la proa del barco, un movimiento en falso y podía caer al agua. Sin embargo era tan relajante estar ahí sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente disfrutar del sol y el viento. Y más aún después de esta agitada semana, ya que entre tormentas y ataques enemigos apenas tuvimos tiempo para un respiro. 

Me paré de un salto y caminé tranquilamente por todo el barco, simplemente para estirar las piernas. Estamos a unas 6 horas para desembarcar en tierra, tengo tiempo suficiente para pavear cuanto yo quiera. Aunque toda mi tripulación está dormida, no importa que sean las seis de la tarde ellos siguen durmiendo como si estuviesen hibernando o algo por el estilo. Yo haría lo mismo, pero alguien tiene que hacer la guardia. Justo ayer a la noche nos sorprendió una tormenta, bastante feroz debo decir, por esa razón están todos agotados.

Un pequeño movimiento en la cofa llamó mi atención. Era Enma, el nuevo de la tripulación. Fue una sorpresa cuando se nos unió, ya que él formaba parte de nuestro enemigo. Cuando lo conocimos habíamos tenido un encuentro con ellos, justo hace un par de semanas. Cruzamos armas, pero decidimos dejarlo para otra ocasión por las grandes tormentas que se avecinaban. Pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos al encontrar a un pelirrojo escondido entre las cajas de nuestra despensa. Según dijo, se había escondido aquí justo al terminar la pelea ya que quería unirse a nuestra tripulación sin causar disturbios en la suya. En ese momento lo miré con algo de desconfianza, tranquilamente podría estar mintiendo para robarnos información o algo por el estilo, pero mi intuición me decía que no había malas intenciones en él. Así es, confió plenamente en mi intuición ya que ella nos ha salvado de grandes. 

Automáticamente tensé mis brazos con las manos apuntando al suelo, a las pocas milésimas de segundo unas llamas envolvieron mis manos y de igual manera una se había encendido en mi frente. Gracias a esto, salí disparado hacia arriba para encontrarme con Enma. Si, estaba volando. Ninguno de nosotros entiende exactamente que son estas llamas, no queman y todos las tenemos. Inclusive el nuevo, ya que según nos dijo esa fue la razón principal para querer unirse a nosotros. Al parecer era extraño poder hacer esto, pero entre nosotros era algo prácticamente cotidiano. Inclusive algunos días entrenábamos juntos para saber de qué otra forma podríamos ocupar nuestras llamas. Pero nuestros intentos por aprender son siempre bastantes frustrantes, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que nos sirven para aumentar el poder de nuestras armas. Y para volar, aunque solo lo podemos hacer Enma y yo, los demás no importa cuanto lo intenten es algo imposible para ellos.

Al llegar arriba solo pasaron unos segundos y al verme el pelirrojo sonrió de lado. Le devolví la sonrisa con algo de arrogancia y me alejé rápidamente de él. Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, entrenamiento, eso por no decir ‘pelea sin sentido’. Él estaba aburrido y yo también, siempre hacíamos lo mismo. Era emocionante poder pelear con alguien sin preocuparnos por destruir el barco, ya que lo hacíamos en el aire a varios metros de este.

El tiempo parecía correr cuando peleábamos, y ahora solamente estábamos a veinte minutos para llegar a tierra, lo suficiente para descansar y burlarme de mi amigo por haber perdido. Hacía un puchero algo infantil para su edad, pero eso no evitaba que se viese de lo más tierno. Luego de dejar escapar varias risotadas, alboroté sus cabellos y sonreí ampliamente. A pesar de conocernos solamente hace unas semanas él era como un hermano para mí, al igual que todos los que me acompañan. Para todos nosotros somos como una familia. Debo mencionar que nuestro grupo no cambió, seguimos siendo aquellos huérfanos que simplemente querían cambiar su estilo de vida. Y vaya que cambió, quién diría que seriamos unos de los piratas más buscados. Ja, los piratas de aquella vez no aparecieron para arruinar mi vida, vinieron directamente a mí para que yo arruinase la suya. Al recordar cómo nos robamos este barco sonreí con algo de cinismo, uno de mis mejores recuerdos, y pensar que solo fue hace cuatro años atrás.

Me levanté para ir a despertar a los demás, pero antes fui a la cocina para agarrar una sartén y un cucharon de madera. Ya es costumbre, es la única forma de hacerlos reaccionar. Cuando dije que hibernaban no era del todo una exageración. 

Bajé a mi camarote y me senté en mi cama, a pesar de ser el “capitán” dormíamos todos juntos en este lugar, ya que era espacioso y de esa forma era más divertido. Claro que Chrome era una excepción, ella si tenía su propio camarote, aunque estaba al lado del nuestro. Ya estando cómodo en mi lugar, comencé a saltar en la cama, a gritar y a golpear la cuchara contra el sartén. La mayoría se levantó de golpe, tapándose los oídos y lanzando maldiciones. Claro, la mayoría. Al ver que Mukuro no movió ni un musculo supongo que volvió a encerrarse en uno de sus sueños inducidos por ilusiones, gracias a ellas su sueño era el triple de pesado.   
Ah, olvide mencionarlo, esta piña andante al igual que su hermanita tienen unas llamas de color índigo que les permiten formar ilusiones; aunque a duras penas saben manejarlas. En cambio Gokudera tiene unas llamas rojas las cuales aumentan, aún más que las nuestras pero sin exagerar, el poder de sus armas. Yamamoto posee unas de color azul las cuales logran ‘tranquilizar’, por así decirlo, al enemigo cuando estas llegan a él. Y pues, Enma y yo, bueno, podemos volar. 

Antes de salir para despertar a Chrome, lancé con éxito la sartén hacia la cabeza del Mukuro. Como es de rutina, la atrapó justo antes de que lograse golpearle. Mientras él soltaba su típica risa algo irritado, yo salí de ahí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Golpeé insistentemente la puerta de mi amiga hasta recibir un ‘Ya voy’ a cambio. Cumplido mi trabajo, entré nuevamente en el camarote para poder cambiarme de ropa. Mágicamente mis amigos ya no estaban más allí, todos habían ido a alistar las cosas para salir apenas toquemos tierra. La verdad es que no necesitábamos nada, solo es que Enma nos había comentado que nunca piso tierra; nunca. Por esa razón decidimos hacer una pequeña parada en nuestro pueblo ya que estábamos cerca y de paso, a pedido de Chrome, podríamos pasar a saludar a la abuela que siempre nos ayudaba.

Agarré lo primero que vi en mi armario, unos pantalones holgados negros con una cómoda camisa ancha la cual antes era blanca. Me puse mis botas marrones, las cuales ocupo casi siempre, y recogí mi cabello con una cinta anaranjada. Creo que es tiempo de cortarlo, está demasiado largo para mi gusto, eso y creo que la gente va a confundirme con una mujer… Aunque con pelo corto o largo me siguen confundiendo, es como una maldición. Todo por tener menos que la estatura promedio para mi edad, bueno, eso y que según me dicen mis amigos tengo rasgos femeninos… No es mi culpa que ellos sean jodidamente altos y que sus músculos se noten a kilómetros de distancia, mientras que a mí me ponen un vestido y no ven la diferencia entre mujer y un hombre. Pero eso no implica que sea el más débil de todos, por algo es que estoy a la cabeza de este barco.

Cuando terminé de hacer mis berrinches por mi apariencia, subí a ver que estaban haciendo. Lo usual. Las cosas volaban por el barco, se escuchaban gritos, risas e insultos. Las peleas ‘amigables’ de todos los días. Siempre las dejo pasar, mientras no pasen a mayores no me molestan. Los únicos que no molestaban eran Chrome y Enma, los cuales miraban el pueblo a lo lejos con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cuando llegamos el primero en bajar corriendo fue el pelirrojo seguido por Chrome, la cual enseguida fue corriendo a una florería para hacerle un regalo a la abuela. Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, el pueblo cambió de sobremanera. Ahora había el doble de gente, tenían más plazas y aún más tiendas. En parte es gracias a nosotros, ya que hacemos de protección para los ataques piratas; inclusive hicimos un pequeño trato con el almirante, cuidamos y no robamos de este pueblo a cambio de poder desembarcar sin tener a treinta personas apuntándonos. Aceptó a regañadientes, solo gracias a la persuasión su madre, le debemos mucho a esa señora.

Cuando volteé a ver a mi tripulación, no había nada. Desaparecieron en el aire y me dejaron solo. Suspiré resignado. Odio cuando me hacen esto, no me gusta estar solo, eso y que siempre que los pierdo de vista hay un edificio menos en el lugar donde estamos. ¡No puedo creer que nunca dejen de pelar! No creo que hagan nada esta vez. Eso espero…

Estando más calmado, decidí caminar por el pueblo, mirar algunas tiendas. Bueno, creo que podría aprovechar para cambiar esta remera de una vez por todas. Había caras nuevas por todas partes, lo cual me extrañó, no estuvimos fuera tanto tiempo. Traté de no prestarle atención a ese detalle, por ahí eran turistas que buscaban alejarse de tanta multitud o algo por el estilo. Aunque tenía una mala sensación. Merda, creo que será mejor reunir a todos.

Supuse que Chrome estaría en la casa de la abuela y que por ende Mukuro estaría allí también, ya que ellos dos son prácticamente inseparables. Así que decidí ir a por lo seguro. Cuando llegué supe que tenía razón, los tres estaban hablando animadamente fuera de la casa. Apenas llegué sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí a abrazar a la abuelita como si no la hubiese visto hace años, claro, sin hacerle daño. Nos distrajimos como dos horas hablando de nuestras aventuras, como le gustaba decir a ella, y sobre las cosas que pasaban en el pueblo. Según la señora había escuchado, algunos tenían miedo de salir a las calles pero no sabe el por qué. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Creo que sería mejor averiguar eso -dije-, no quisiera que le pasara algo.

-Oh querido, por favor no os metáis en problemas.

-Kufufufu ¿Nosotros? ¿En problemas?

-Creo que es algo tarde para eso abuelita.

-No se preocupe, yo misma cuidaré de que no se lastimen.

-Hahaha, te lo encargo Chrome. 

Todos le dimos dos besos en la mejilla para luego irnos a buscar a los demás, lo cual no fue muy difícil. Enma estaba husmeando una tienda con manualidades de madera y los otros dos estaban atrás de él, seguramente cuidado de que no se pierda. Sonreí ante ese gesto y, aprovechando a que nos daban la espalda, corrí para luego saltar hacia sus espaldas en un abrazo. Trastabillamos y casi nos caemos por mi estupidez, pero logramos mantener el equilibrio por pura suerte. Bueno, ellos lo lograron ya que yo estaba flotando en el aire por sostenerme de sus espaldas. Al darme cuenta todo el mundo estaba mirándonos por el espectáculo que hicimos, me sonrojé y solté a mis amigos. Luego de estar un par de segundos con la cabeza agacha, me revolví los cabellos y miré hacia el frente.

-Deberíamos estar volviendo al barco en una hora, pero por ahora vamos a posponer eso. Debemos hacer algo primero.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo Tsuna?

-¡Trata con más respeto a tu capitán! Maldito vicioso de las espadas. 

Y aquí vamos, la pelea inútil de todos los días. Gokudera vs Yamamoto.

-Por favor no peleen, y ya os dije, no me molesta que se dirijan a mi informalmente. Somos como una familia después de todo.

-Dejando eso de lado –Enma intervino- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Tsuna-kun?

-Pues, algu…

Antes de poder terminar la oración un hombre alto y con patillas rizadas se paró delante de nosotros. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras una fedora, la cual tenía un lazo anaranjado. 

-Chaos, creo que podría ayudarles.

-¿¡Ah?! –Gokudera dió un paso al frente de todos nosotros- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Ma-ma, tranquilízate Hayato. Tal vez solo quería pedir indicaciones.

-Soy Reborn, y antes de que empiecen las inútiles presentaciones les digo que ya los conozco.

No se nos hizo extraño, éramos uno de los piratas más buscados, era lógico que nos reconocieran.

-Kufufufu ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Entregarnos a la marina?

-Mejor, me llevaré a su capitán. Aunque si quieren pueden venir también.

Al decirlo automáticamente Chrome se puso delante de mí con sus brazos extendidos y prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada. A pesar de ser la más tranquila de todos nosotros, era muy sobreprotectora. Sin embargo, Reborn con un rápido movimiento la apartó del camino y tomó de mi brazo para luego jalarme detrás de él. Yo simplemente me deje arrastrar.

-Desde ahora soy tu nuevo tutor.

-¿Tutor? ¿Para qué voy a querer un tutor en un barco?

-Bueno, aunque mi verdadera línea de trabajo es el asesinato. Ah, y mi verdadera intención es convertirte en un jefe de la mafia.

\- . . . 

Abrí los ojos como platos, no le creo ni una palabra. No importa que mi intuición diga lo contrario, esta persona debe estar mintiendo, como si no tuviese lo suficiente con ser pirata. Miré a mi tripulación pero ellos estaban igual de confundidos, no sabíamos si reír o comenzar a correr en círculos. Pero cuando me decidí por la segunda opción, el simplemente pareció leer mi mente y me apuntó con un arma frustrando mi intento de escape.

-¡HIIIIIIIIEE! ¿¡Es que estas mal de la cabeza o qué?!

-Calla. ¿Debería dispararte de una vez?

-¿EH? ¡NO!

Cuando traté de buscar apoyo en mis amigos, ellos se estaban divirtiendo con mis gritos. Menos Gokudera, que era detenido por los otros. Todos nos dejamos las armas en el barco, ya que no queríamos causar disturbios por solo llevar una pistola en la cintura. Aunque yo podía ocupar mis llamas, sin embargo estamos en un pueblo, no quisiera recurrir a ellas.

-Muere.

-¡Ni siquiera veo el punto del cual me debas asesinar!

-Lo sabrás cuando mueras.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el hitman ya había disparado hacia mi dirección.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de poder recurrir a mi plan B (correr en círculos), sin siquiera poder suspirar una bala se dirigía hacia mi dirección. Esta me dio de lleno en la frente. Pude sentir el impacto, pero no fue para nada doloroso. Qué manera más patética de morir, después de sobrevivir a tantas peleas, tormentas despiadadas y a otros arrogantes piratas. Morir disparado por un completo desconocido en un pueblo, justo en el pueblo que nosotros custodiamos. Estaba enojado, o si, muy enojado con el cabrón que me disparó.

Sin embargo, algo raro estaba pasando. No sentía estar muerto o algo por el estilo ¿Dónde está el túnel de luz que tanto mencionan? ¿Para el colmo que me muero tengo que buscarlo? Por mera curiosidad intenté abrir los ojos, oh, sorpresa sorpresa, estoy vivito y coleando. Cuando decidí pararme, vi a mi tripulación abalanzándose sobre mí. Genial, hoy es el día de abrazar al suelo, pobre, se ha de sentir solo, deberíamos hacer de esto un día nacional. A pesar de tener a todos ellos encima de mí les sonreí. Me pueden estar dejando sin oxigeno, pero el gesto me parecía muy tierno como para evitarlo. De a poco nos fuimos parando y…

-Tsk, no tengo tiempo para esto. 

Al escuchar la voz de ese tal hitman, aparté a mi tripulación de un movimiento y me puse delante de ellos. El de fedora simplemente se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa ladeada, a mi parecer estaba algo asombrado.

-Oh, al parecer tus llamas son bastante puras.

-¿Puras? ¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

-Te lo dije, soy tu tutor, tengo que saber algunas cosas ¿No? Ahora sígueme.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo mire con una ceja levantada. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, así que, con una sonrisa arrogante en mis labios comencé a seguirlo. Podía escuchar a mis amigos quejarse detrás de mí, sin embargo ellos me seguían. Ya lo sabían, cuando yo decido algo, se hace. Soy más terco que una mula para cambiar de opinión.  
Mientras estábamos a mitad del camino, o eso dijo él cuando se lo pregunté, comencé a pensar porque re carajos lo estaba siguiendo. No era lógico. Esa persona es un hitman, un jodido asesino a sueldo, y a pesar de ser pirata estoy totalmente en contra de asesinar a nuestros enemigos. Entonces ¿por qué? Bueno, mi intuición no parece decir nada. Esto está mal, pero no tan mal. Pasé mi mano por detrás de mi nuca y suspiré. Tengo un talento nato para meterme en problemas. Sin embargo espero que esto no acabe en nada peligroso. Mis amigos, no, mi familia me está siguiendo y puede que yo los esté guiando hacia la boca de un lobo. Si eso pasase no sería capaz de perdonarme…

Habíamos salido del pueblo hace ya una hora, y estuvimos caminando como otros dos kilómetro hasta encontrar una casa. Bueno, en realidad era una reverenda mansión en el medio de la nada, estaba rodeada por descampado a excepción de un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de esta. Intercambiamos algunas miradas confundidas con mi tripulación, pero nunca dejamos de caminar ni abrimos la boca para decir ni siquiera una palabra. 

El de fedora simplemente entró por la puerta principal como si nada, donde nos recibieron dos criadas a las cuales ignoró rotundamente y continuó su camino escaleras arriba. Nosotros saludamos al pasar y lo seguimos, puede que seamos piratas, pero no somos unos maleducados. Cuando volteé hacia atrás pude ver a Gokudera a punto de entrar en ebullición por su típico mal carácter y a Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo, aunque solamente lo estaba alterando aún más. Sonreí algo nervioso, no quisiera pagar las reparaciones de un lugar que pareciera ser tan costoso, y ni hablar de estar endeudados con mafiosos. 

Luego de subir como dos escaleras, pasar por tres pasillos y cuatro habitaciones, por fin habíamos llegado a una gran puerta de madera, la cual tenía bordes de oro y un emblema en el medio de esta. El hitman abrió como si nada la puerta, “saludó” con un ‘aquí están’ y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación.

Dicho cuarto tenía unas paredes blancas con un hermoso techo de madera, había varios sillones bastantes cómodos esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero todos ellos apuntaban hacia un gran escritorio de madera en el cual había una enoooorme pila de papeleo. Pensaba que no había nadie más en la habitación y que el tarado este que nos trajo hasta aquí estaba flasheando o algo por el estilo, pero luego de un par de segundos una cabeza se asomó por encima de los papeles. Un aparente amable anciano se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a nosotros, dejando una considerable distancia. Él nos miraba con una cálida sonrisa, la cual se la devolví, no parecía ser una mala persona o eso intuía.

-¡¿Quién re carajos que crees que eres para arrastrarnos por dos malditos kilómetros y traernos a esta puta mansión bañada en oro, con toda la plata que invirtieron en solo esta habitación pueden alimentar un pueblo por años, y…?!

Gokudera se calló de inmediato al sentir mi mirada sobre él. Suspiré y me acerqué un poco más a la persona mayor frente a nosotros.

-Disculpa por eso, nosotros vinimos bajo nuestro propio riesgo no nos arrastraron a ninguna parte. Lo que si quisiera saber que asuntos tienen exactamente con nosotros. Ah, y soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero solo díganme Tsuna.

-Oh, no te preocupes, entiendo por qué tu amigo reaccionó de esa manera. Perdonen por no presentarme antes, soy Timotteo di Vongola, el noveno jefe de mi famiglia. Creo que Reborn ya se los ha dicho anteriormente, pero usted…

-Si, si, voy a ser entrenado para ser un jefe mafioso. Pero eso no explica nada, ¿por qué yo? Solo soy un pirata bueno para nada que trata de vivir y no molestar. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Tienes razón, no tiene coherencia ni razón de que escoja a un pirata para tomar mi puesto. Pero tú no eras uno, eres hijo de Nana e Iemitsu Sawada, lo cual te convierte descendiente directo de Giotto, el fundador de Vongola.

\- . . .

Descendiente directo, nah, imposible. Miré detenidamente el cuarto en el cual me encontraba, un desperdicio de plata. Toda mi niñez la viví como alguien humilde, alguien quien de suerte tiene algo para comer y si es que sobra se los da a quienes están en una situación parecida a la suya. Y ahora vienen con que mis descendientes estuvieron forrados en plata, por lo que mamma podría haber llevado una vida de reina con todo lo que se merece y más. Pero no, ella tuvo que trabajar hasta caer enferma para que luego la mate un puto pirata. SI, claro. La vida es una zorra. Y yo, claro, lo más lógico para mí era convertirme en lo que más odio. Pero yo solamente quería escapar de esa vida, quería ser libre, poder mirar a mí alrededor para ver a mis amigos viviendo bien y así poder sonreír felizmente al cielo. 

Cuando miré hacia atrás, mis amigos me estaban mirando fijamente con una cara bastante seria. Yo sabía que fuese lo fuese a decir, ellos me iba a apoyar.

-Si te estás preguntando cómo es que dimos contigo, es bastante simple, Iemitsu trabaja para nosotros. Una lástima su perdida, él era como un hermano para mi…  
Oh si, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba más que cabreado. Mi padre, viviendo esta clase de vida pero sin aportar nada a casa, sin siquiera visitarnos una vez todos los años, simplemente aparecer cuando se le de la puta gana. Todo bien, algo me dice que no nos trajo aquí para no involucrarnos en este mundo, para que tengamos una vida normal y que blahblablah, pero, una ayudita no le hace mal a nadie joder. ¡¿Es que le tenía que pedir limosna hasta a mi padre?! A pesar de estar maldiciendo a mi padre mentalmente, la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro nunca desapareció. Puede que se haya tensado un poco, pero seguía ahí.

-Bueno, supongamos que yo aceptase el puesto. ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿Y mi vida en el mar? ¿Y qué es eso de que voy a tener un tutor? Y por último, ¿qué mierda va a ser de mi vida? Porque al parecer usted lo dice todo tan simple y tan fácil, como tirando flores al cielo y brincando en círculos, pero yo no lo veo así. Un cambio tan abrupto de vida no se acepta tan fácil, ¿y si me niego? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Matarme? No le encuentro el sentido a esto, mi padre era descendiente directo y no era el jefe, es usted, ¿Por qué tengo que tomar el mando yo? Vaya y dele el cargo a su hijo, o si no tiene ¡vaya y tenga uno joder!

Luego de mis palabras hubo unos segundos de silencio, en el cual Timotteo me miraba directamente a los ojos y el hitman escondía su mirada tras su fedora y sonreía ligeramente.

-Mira Tsuna, tu vida en el mar no tiene por qué desaparecer, pero ya no estarás navegando todos los días a todos los horarios. ¿Tus amigos? Seguirán contigo, claro, si es que ellos aún quieren seguirte. Tu tutor será Reborn, él te enseñara lo básico de la mafia que yo no podré enseñarte gracias a esa pila de papeleo; claro que también te enseñará a mejorar tus tácticas de pelea. Y tu vida, no sé lo que será de ella, lo que suceda será tu decisión y tu culpa, luego no vengas a arrepentirte. Si te niegas no pasará nada, simplemente te irás y nosotros seguiremos aquí, pero créeme que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero ya no como amigos o como aliados. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, verdad? Y no, no tengo un hijo legitimo, pero aunque lo tuviera a mi me parece lo más adecuado que tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, seas quien tome el cargo. Ahora, si desean podrán quedarse una semana aquí hasta que decidas.

-Me parece bien, pero no te aseguro nada, Timotteo.

-Y eso me parece lo más razonable, por favor, no te guíes tanto por tus instintos. Piensa y analiza la propuesta que te acabo de hacer. En los días que estés aquí, Reborn te explicara nuestra situación y lo básico que necesitas saber sobre Vongola. Yo, esperaré tu respuesta…


End file.
